


Starved

by xRabbitx



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by <a href="http://icy-touch.tumblr.com">Icy-touch</a>:</p>
<p>"I want some fics where Lothar is needy with hugs and cuddles please. he finds solace in Khadgar’s arm, because he gives the best hugs. and Khadgar provides because he knows Lothar <i>NEEDS</i> it the most right now. After eveyrthing he went though, he just wants to comfort Lothar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starved

~*~

  
  
Khadgar isn’t sure how it turned into this. It started out innocently enough with Khadgar finding Anduin in a tavern, slumped against the wall in the corner, sedated by alcohol and hardly able to stand. Anduin had just lost his son, and Khadgar was worried about him. They sit in the tavern for hours, quietly talking about everything and nothing. Khadgar helps Anduin up and walks him home, and right before they said goodnight, Anduin steps close and curls his arms around Khadgar is a tight hug. They had hardly even touched up to this point, but as Khadgar had awkwardly patted Anduin’s shoulder, he had felt that this hug, this exact one, had been something Anduin had needed for a very long time. Ever since that night, Anduin doesn’t leave Khadgar alone. When they walk together, Anduin’s hand is on Khadgar’s shoulder, when they sit together, Anduin’s hand in on his knee or Anduin moves closer so their shoulders are touching. Anduin takes every possible excuse to touch Khadgar, touch his hair, touch his hands. At first, Khadgar had been awkward and uncomfortable about it; he didn’t remember any loving arms in his home, and the Kirin Tor was all about books and discipline. Anduin’s constant physical presence around him seemed stifling and overwhelming in the beginning, but then Anduin had gone on patrol for a full week, and Khadgar had found himself being irritable and restless, unable to focus on anything and constantly snapping back when people had spoken to him. There had been a comfort in Anduin’s constant touches that Khadgar hadn’t realized that he needed. He was physically starved by the time Anduin returned. When they had seen each other—Khadgar standing in the courtyard and Anduin riding through the gates on his horse—it was as if a great weight had been lifted off both their shoulders. Khadgar had dropped what he was holding and Anduin had jumped off his horse. They had been walking towards each other, barely able to keep themselves from outright running, then embraced each other with such ferocity that it almost hurt. It wasn’t until Llane had awkwardly cleared his throat next to them that Khadgar had realized they were kissing. Khadgar had broken the kiss and pulled away, staring down at his feet while his cheeks were on fire. Anduin just stood here, grinning like an idiot. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
